


Yawn

by PeachyKeen_WithCream



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/F, Femslash, Sibling Incest, Sleepy Kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-22
Updated: 2017-08-22
Packaged: 2018-12-18 17:25:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11879289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachyKeen_WithCream/pseuds/PeachyKeen_WithCream
Summary: Sansa is far too sleepy for this.





	Yawn

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I neither own A Song of Ice and Fire nor am I profiting off this.

Sansa purses her lips too late. Their kiss is ruined with her long and loud yawn. Arya keeps her hands on her breasts even as she purses her lips again. It bubbles in her chest, threatening to creep up her throat. 

“I told you,” Arya murmurs, rolling her eyes, “You need sleep.”

The squeeze of her breasts is light and scolding. She blinks furiously, reaching up to grab her wrists before she manages another squeeze. 

“I hardly have the energy to put on my nightgown.” 

“Do you really need the nightgown?”

“Would you get it for me?”

She yawns again.


End file.
